


🎤 Emotions Arisen 🎤  A Remile Shortfic 🎤

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Makeshift Rose Is Thrown In The Name Of THe Dramatic ActiNg Gods, Dramatic Chreography, Emile Is Very Good At Singing, Fluff, It's Actually Chreographed Movements but WHo CarES-, It's Over isn't It?, M/M, No Angst, SU - Freeform, Singing, Songfic, Steven Universe - Freeform, Talented Emile, Tenor Emile, domestic AU, married au, remile - Freeform, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " You've won and she chose and she loved you and she's gone!"While the couple Emile and Remy are preparing for their monthly visit by Roman, the two get a bit distracted and Emile's true talents emerge to the surface...
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 14





	🎤 Emotions Arisen 🎤  A Remile Shortfic 🎤

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count:477 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,619 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 44 Seconds

" This is the song you like, right?"

Emile smiled when the radio which was connected to his Spotify Playlist started playing a favorite of," It's Over Isn't It?". " You seriously don't know this song? I've been married to you for 10 years and we've watched Steven Universe hundreds of times!" Emile said, very shocked at the fact Remy had not heard his favorite song from the series. "It's probably when I fell asleep through the all-nighter binge-watches," Remy said with a playful look on his face. 

" Well I'm listening to it now," He smiled as he got up from their sofa and raised his hand out to his husband. 

" Care for a Dance?" He said with a smirk on his face.

" Of course," Emile said as the two started slow dancing when the lyric," After all these years, I'd never thought I'd lose,"

Emile hummed to the song as he Remy led the dance at a calming pace. Suddenly, Remy twirled Emile around before wrapping his arms around his waist. The two returned to the dance but faster as the song increased in speed.

"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't It Over?" Emile quietly sang. " You've won and she chose and she loved you and she's gone!" Emy sang louder as he Remy gave a smile of praise. Emile continued as the dance became more intense with their movements.

" Who am I in this world without her? Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her!" Emile sang with his tenor voice making itself known. He broke away from the dance to perform to the best of his ability around the kitchen, dramatically leaning against the counters with his makeshift rose.

" What does it matter it's already done! now I've got to be there for her son...," Emile performed as his voice dropped with emotion. He began the chorus as he made his way towards his husband. "You've won and she's chosen and you've loved her and she's gone!" He said with intense emotion, the makeshift rose thrown across the room with his foot on the sofa.

" It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?" He sang. " It's over isn't it, why can't I move on?" Emile finished with Remy with a look of shock on his face.

" You sounded great!" Remy yelled in excitement, quickly hugging his husband. "Are you crying?" His husband asked as he noticed the tears streaming down Emile's freckled face. "It's just... the fake tears," Emile said as Remy wiped them away with his sleeve.

" I think we should clean up before Roman sees the mess we made," Remy noted as he remembered the man was coming over in a few minutes. " You know I'd love to see you perform more Steven Universe songs, I loved your emotion you put into," Remy commented with a blush emerging onto Emile's face.


End file.
